


Babysitting time

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen - Fandom, Hans - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Cousins, Other, Post canon, The Southern Isles (Disney), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, hiding place, southern isles's castle, southern's isles library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: in the library of the castle of the southern isles , the children of some princes of the southern isles  are told a scary story about a man called Lord Cedric.





	Babysitting time

They were only supposed to pass some times between cousins when Louis has makes them followed him in the dark library of the castle. Now he was talking about some creepy story about an old imortal lord.

\- and here is the mysterious place of Lord Cedric a creature half human half snake rumors says no one never succeed getting alive out of that room ! 

\- really ? asked peter 

\- yes , some people have even saw him eating children alive !

Louis smirked when he saw the face of his cousins. The twins of uncle lucas ,Lola and juliet, were afraid , peter, remy, charles the annoying triplet of uncle jurgen had finally stopped to talk and Arthur uncle timothy's 4 years old little boy has hide behind Elizabeth. The only one who was not afraid was elizabeth 9 years old and the oldest of the bunch uncle lars daughter. she has a little brother , Tristan, who was shaking , his gaze frightened behind his glasses. 

\- i have read a lot of books and i have never heard of someone called lord Cedric ? tried to say Tristan when it was obvious the little boy was very anxious.

\- Tristan you are only 8 ! Of course you don't know him. you haven’t read all the book in grandfather’s castle !

Louis took the opportunity when they weren't watching him to left the library. He voluntary slammed the doors and yelled.

\- nooo lord Cedric please someone help me ! 

He chuckled when he heard his cousins yelling his name he was only 13 years old and it was so easy to play with his cousins. Thats time even Elizabeth was scared.

...........................

\- i m scared ! says juliet

\- me too i want to leave the library ! Add her twins sister lola trying to opened the door

Elizabeth was going to calm her cousins when she heard Artur crying.

\- no no its ok ! Its alright Arthy !

\- Is lord cedric gonna eat us ? Say one of the triplet

\- no no one is gonna be eat !

Suddenly she heard step coming from the back of the room arthur stopped crying and she whispered :

\- hurry up ! Everyone under the table !

Once they were under the table the only thing they could saw was the floor and the sound of lord cedric in the library.

\- i heard him he is next to us ! Whispered Tristan frightened.

the children saw the shadow of a man , the shadow was walking toward them...they tried their best to hide under the table.

\- woaaa lord cedric has a big foot size ! Added peter

elizabeth put her hands on his mouth

\- suuuhhhh ! 

\- what is he doing ? whispered lola

\- i don’t know whispered tristan while shaking.

But the man was not going to leave....he still continue to walk and now he was in front of them and the children could only see his very long feet and very long legs.

\- he is approaching ! mommy ! I m scared ! cried peter while his two brothers where silent.

\- don’t forget what grandfather has say we are lion not little mice responded remy 

They heard the noise of a door slammed.

\- i m mice , i m definitely a mice ! a very little mice ! finally say remy while crossing his finger that their place will not be discovered by lord Cedric.

\- i think he is gone ! sighed elizabeth

Silence.

They could only hear the silence.

\- yes he is gone i heard nothing say lounder Charles.

\- no , he is still here ! Say a deep voice.

All the children jumped lord cedric has found them ! he was going to eat all of them ! Some covered their eyes with their little hands fearing what lord cedric may done to them.

all except lola , they could hear their cousin giggle.

giggle ? 

The little girl has been enough brave to raise her eyes and at her big surprise it was not that lord cedric but definitely the face of unkie Hans. She giggle at the view of a familiar face after this intense fear and run toward him who took her in his arms.

\- well....well...who i m gonna eat today ? Does i m gonna eat the little lola ?

Hans fake eating the little girl , making sound with his mouth and tickle the little girl , which made her giggle even more 

\- oh no! I think i ' m gonna burn alive peter ! Or i ' m gonna torture remy ! He say while looking at the children evilly.

\- oh no please dont do anything added remi who was still covering his eyes

\- this is uncle Hans remy not lord cedric ! Respond elizabeth annoyed at remi 

\- uncle Hans ? no , no ! I dont know which uncle are you talking about elizabeth ? Say Hans.

\- you have eat uncle hans ? asked arthur dumbfounded.

\- exactly thats why i look like him arthy !

\- thats the most stupid thing i have ever heard ! Said elizabeth with a malicious smile

\- i beg your pardon little princess ? Responded hans faking being outraged.

\- this is not possible ! Added tristan once you eat someone you cannot looks like him.

Damn....

why these kids must all the time makes smart comments like thats ? Hans thought.

Its was definitely gene on their mother side or it was their paternal grandfather. Yeah ! Grandfather is very powerful maybe he can control genetic also ?

\- hum.....i cursed him before eating him ! But whatever because i have locked the door and now you are all going to pass the days of horror with me mouahahaha ! he say while posing lola on the floor.

Elizabeth giggle and the twins giggle when they heard their uncle diabolic laugh.

\- are you laughing about my diabolic laugh , impertinent little girls ? hans claimed trying to sound severe but at the same time making a funny grimace.

The twins nodded a little smiled on their face.

Elisabeth added

\- this is your face she is funny ! She giggled

\- what my face is funny ? He makes another weird expression that makes the kid laughed.

Hans allowed himself to break out of character and laughed.

Yeah....he definitely sucks at being a villain in his everyday life , even kids are not afraid of him !

\- what are you doing here in the library under the desk ?

\- we were listening to stories with louis !

\- oh and i guess louis has left and locked you here ? Respond hans his brothers has been enough imaginative during his childhood that he could guess every scenario ever.

\- yes ! He talk about lord cedric !

\- lord cedric ? He Raised an eyebrow confused at who is lord Cedric.

\- is he gonna eat us ? added arthur still scared

Hans laughed

\- no no ! Do not worry ! I m pretty sure lord cedric do not exist !

\- your sure in all the books i read he is not in it maybe he is in a other book ?

\- well , i have read all the book of the library and he definitely do not exist !

\- family tree also ?asked peter not convinced

\- family tree ? Hans makes a paused pretending to think.

\- hum....i know by heart our whole family tree and there are not any lord cedric !

He affectionately ruffle his hair.

Suddenly hans remembered....

His sandwich ! That's why he was in the library he has forget his sandwich here ! 

He notice it on one of the desk of the library and then look at his nephews and nieces.

It was not that he didn't like them ! Of course he loved them very much and pity them ! Well the one who were cute , adorable not the spoiled brat ! in fact he pity them to have his brothers as fathers. It didn't really bothers him to babysit them since he didn't really have a lot of things to do in his miserable life. It was just that today , he has just plan a little time alone in the library only him , a book , and his sandwich.

He finally spoke :

\- why stay in the library ? he add with a smile go enjoy the garden and the sun outside !

\- grandfather say no he doesn't want us in the garden today ! Explain Charles

Hans would have never thought he would have say that but after spending almost 30 years with....grandfather and have seen everything from him....he didn't care at all now about what grandfather would have say.

\- who cares about grandfather ?he laughed with a huge smile on his face.

\- you have my permission just say uncle hans is the one who allowed us ! Trust me grandfather is not gonna yell at you !

he is gonna be happy...very happy grandfather doesnt need a reason to hate someone he added to himself.

He was going to pick a book but some of his nieces and nephews were still here.

\- can i stay with you ? He heard the little voice of Arthur and his little eyes looking at him like he was some god.

Because of his father being absent of his life , hans's 11 brother , The little boy was always trying to have attention of some of his uncle. The one who were the most close to what a normal uncle should be. apparently Hans belongs into that category and each time he saw him Arthur followed him.

\- you doesn't want to go outside ?

The little boy nodded.

\- maybe you can pass sometimes with another uncle then ?he say with enthusiasm in order for the boy to like the idea.

This time it was elizabeth who talk she was still present in the library along with tristan and the twins. Hans realized that the one who went outside were the undisciplined triplet maybe finally he cares a little about grandfather....he get rid of his father from his mind and focus on the kids.

\- which one ? Uncle runo , rudi are creepy ! Our dad are not in the castle. Uncle jurgen is taking a nap , uncle alphonse a little dumb..uncle klaus is also scary. Uncle emile is busy , he dont like uncle alexander and frank , uncle caleb...hum not forget about uncle caleb !

Hans laughed while listening to elizabeth. 

kids...always say the truth.

\- so i guess i m only the free uncle...he looked at arthur.

\- ok you can stay here !

Judging by all his niece and nephew reaction they were very happy...too much happy

He sat on his chair and finally took his sandwich he take a bite of it while thinking about a game for the kids but tristan cut him in his thought....

\- you can tell us the story about that joke you did to princess Anna?

his first bite in his sandwich goes down the wrong way and Hans took water when he heard Tristan reclamation.

\- what ?

Hans has forget he has used with lars the word "jokes" to describe what he has did in arendelle. All his family has say nothing to the children not to keep his imagine clean , no they didnt really care about that , it was because they didnt wanted to give them idea mostly to louis the heir and prince caleb's son. Apparently tristan has a too great memory.

\- you knows that was a bad joke she didn't really laugh and like it !

\- but... i heard everyone talking about it and no one wants to explain me ! he dramatically exposed sad and frustrated at the same time.

\- alright, alright when you will be older ! 

\- you already say that ! 

\- i did ? 

\- yes when i was 6 and now i m 8 !

\- well you are still little i m sorry but...

The doors opened of the library and hans could see the triplet covert with soil on them and kristin caleb's wife crossing her arms and look severely at hans

-they were messing in the garden , when i say to them grandfather has forbidden you to go play outside they say to me " who cares about grandfather"

hans burst out laughing and gave them a small, affectionate pinch on the face

\- oh thats my nephews that !

a small smile appeared on the faces of the triplets visibly proud of them.

\- no ! I dont want to laugh hans ! Unkie hans doesn't have to use his problem with grandfather to makes his grandkids disrespect him. What is going to say grandfather ?

Hans took another bite of his sandwi

\- unkie Hans doesn't give a fuck about grandfather.

\- hans....please you brothers are enough difficult to deal with dont makes things more harder ! 

she makes a paused

\- and don’t swear in front of the kids ! 

hans took another bites of his sandwiches.

\- ok ok ok calm down they are gonna stay inside ! I just doesnt have a game in mind...

\- you alright ? she asked sincerely concerned she touch his forehead

\- yes why i would not be alright ? 

\- well it doesn't sound like you to not cares about your father and , well usually you are very....... resourceful to keep them busy...

\- there is a first time in everything !

she finally laugh 

\- right ! You keep the triplet with you ! I dont want them messing in the castle and they dont want to stay with the maid ! They prefer stay here and dont forget you are maybe the 13th prince of the southern isles but you are in the top 5 of best uncle out of 13 brothers ! She wink at him while leaving the library.

\- yes yes of course ! He say while eating another part of his sandwich.

Now he needed to really find a game amusing , cool , entertaining......

But tristan has not forget his idea

\- so are you gonna tell us about that bad joke you did ? He say excited.

Kristen was right....Usually when he was tired but had to babysit them he always find a solution.. usually he always find the silliest things to kept the kids entertain while he could do something other on the contrary of jurgen who let them do everything they wanted no wonder the triplet were so undisciplined.

he needed to makes them forget about princess anna bad joke. then Hans remember the maid at this time were cleaning the bedroom and he has saw a laundry basket with blanket and sheet next to the library when he entered an idea comes in his mind. 

\- i think i know something better than princess anna joke ! what about building your own hiding place in the library ?

Their face indicate him that they were definitely excited by the idea.

\- a hiding place ? like a tent asked juliet

\- yes exactly ! 

\- can i borrow chocolate in it ? 

\- yes of course ! 

then hans notice , the triplet were still covered with soil. He lead them to the laundry basket where there were clothespin sheet and blanket.

\- you have everything in it ! peter , charles , and remy you comes with me you need to find a servant to have new clothes !

as the triplet followed him , Hans smiled to himself , This time again he had succeeded deviate the subject now he just needed to pray that his nephew and niece has forget about princess anna bad joke.

**Author's Note:**

> can’t remember if Hans saying to childrens he makes a bad joke to elsa and anna is something i read in a fanfic or just from my imagination.  
Also i m sorry if there are english mistakes it is not my native language.


End file.
